A molded motor and manufacture thereof that is designed to obtain a structure for high performance mold motor at low cost has been proposed (See e.g. Patent Document 1). A stator core is applied with a coil of a resin coated wire, e.g. an enamel wire. A lead wire of the coil is connected, at the end thereof, with a terminal. A terminal block previously molded of an easily machinable resin is secured, together with the stator core applied with the coil, to a metal mold for molding the outer frame and molded, integrally with the outer frame, of a molding resin, e.g. an epoxy resin, mixed with a filler. The terminal is secured to the terminal block by means of a fixing screw. The terminal block is provided, on the outside of the outer frame, with a metal part short-circuited electrically through an earth screw part penetrating the terminal block and thereby the insulation test can be performed easily and the reliability is enhanced.    Patent Document 1: JP7-298543A